Tada one love
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: Tres años sin verse. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?
1. Chapter 1

Skip Beat no me pertenece.

 **Tada one love**

Su vida había cambiado drásticamente. Ahora tenía 20 años y vivía en EUA. Kuu otou-san y su autonombrada madre Juliena Hizuri le habían dado alojamiento. Su carrera iba viento en popa. Le costó un poco adaptarse a su nueva vida, sobre todo después de lo ocurrido. Pero era feliz. O casi. Algo le faltaba. Era él. A pesar de todo lo extrañaba, lo seguía amando. Hace tiempo que había perdonado sus mentiras, porque ocultarle información tan importante, también era una forma de mentir. Pero no había tenido el valor de comunicarse con él. No después del gran secreto que había ocultado. ¿Qué derecho tenía de odiarlo por sus secretos y mentiras si ella hizo lo mismo al enterarse de eso? Ninguno. No tenía ningún derecho. Así que ocultaría sus sentimientos en lo más profundo de su corazón y saldría adelante. Además, ahora lo tenía a él.

Ren nunca había superado que ella se hubiera ido. Ocultarle que él fuera Kuon Hizuri no fue tan malo, pero cuando esa noche le dijo que era Corn, ella se enojó tanto que huyó. Huyó de él, huyó del país, huyó de sus sentimientos. Porque ella también lo amaba, pero nunca le iba a perdonar el hecho de ocultarle algo tan importante.

Sabía que Yashiro y Lory estaban enterados de dónde se encontraba, pero no quería saberlo o iría a buscarla y a suplicarle un perdón que nunca obtendría.

Tres años habían pasado. Cuánta falta le hacía. Jamás había dejado de amarla. Jamás. Si tan solo ella regresara y le diera una oportunidad…pero por ahora, había decidido perdonarse a sí mismo.

-Iré a visitar a mis padres-le dijo un día a Lory.

Lory escupió todo el té que tenía en ese momento en su boca.

-¡¿Qué?!-

-¿Alguna objeción?-

-No, para nada-Intentaba aparentar tranquilidad.

-Necesito una semana de vacaciones por lo menos-

-De acuerdo, te las daré, solo déjame ponerme de acuerdo con Yashiro-

-Ok, avíseme en cuánto sepa en qué días podré irme-

-Puedo preguntar, ¿por qué ahora?-

-Necesito arreglar aunque sea una parte de mi vida para seguir viviendo-

-Ren…-

Él se retiró de la oficina.

Lory estaba contento de que al fin quisiera ver a sus padres, pero si iba directamente con ellos, se encontraría con ella. Necesitaba hablar urgentemente con Yashiro, pero sobre todo con Julie y Kuu.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Él quiere venir?-gritó Kuu al recibir la llamada de Lory.

-Sí, ¿lo detengo?-

-No-respondió Julie enseguida, uniéndose a la llamada.

-Pero, ¿y Mogami-kun?-

-Ellos tienen que hablar-

-¿Crees que sea lo correcto?-

-Kyoko aún lo ama-

-Ren también lo hace-

-Es necesario que arreglen todo-

-¿Y no crees que se enojen?-

-¡Qué se enojen! ¡Esto es por su bien!-

-De acuerdo Julie. Él llegará la próxima semana-

-Bien-

-¿Le dirán a Mogami-kun?-

-No, que sea una sorpresa-

Una semana después, Ren se encontraba frente a la casa de sus padres. Tocó el timbre y la puerta se abrió inmediatamente.

-¡Hijo!-Julie se lanzó sobre él.

-Mamá-

-Kuon-detrás de su madre se hallaba Kuu Hizuri.

-Padre…-

Los 3 se sentaron en la sala para poder hablar tranquilamente.

Momento después la puerta se abrió nuevamente.

-Tadaima-era Kyoko, quién se quedó congelada al ver quién estaba con sus padres.

Ren se quedó con la boca abierta al verla. ¡Estaba preciosa! Bueno…siempre lo había estado.

-Tsu…no…Hizuri-san…-ése era Kuon Hizuri, no Tsuruga Ren, su apariencia lo decía todo, además ella sabía muy bien que su verdadero nombre ya no era un secreto.

-¿Mogami-san?-preguntó él igual de sorprendido.

-Él vino a visitarnos-intervino Julie al ver que ninguno de los dos decía nada más.

-Oh, ya veo-fue lo único que Kyoko pudo decir mientras su rostro se llenaba de pánico.

Julie al verlo, se acercó a ella.

-Kyoko, ¿qué te parece si le preparamos la cena a los caballeros?-

-Sí…-

-Vamos-Julie la sacó de ahí y se la llevó a la cocina.

-Okaa-san…él…-

-Aún no sabe nada, pero lo sabrá en algún momento-

-¿Qué voy a hacer?-el tono de Kyoko se volvía cada vez más angustiado.

-¿No crees que tan solo deberías contarle todo? Él entenderá-

-¿Aún después de lo que le he ocultado todo este tiempo?-

-Kyoko, tú aún lo amas-esa era una afirmación-¿qué tal si él también lo sigue haciendo?-

-No creo que eso sea posible-

-Nunca lo sabrás si no lo averiguas-

-Pero, tengo miedo…-

-Yo estaré contigo pase lo que pase-

Mientras tanto en la sala de estar, Kuon hablaba con su padre.

-¿Por qué está ella aquí?-

-Ella vive aquí-

-¿Desde cuándo?-

-Desde que dejó Japón-

-¿Es decir que todo este tiempo, ella ha estado con ustedes?-

-¿Acaso no lo sabías?-

-No he querido saber nada de ella-

-Qué inmaduro has sido hijo, pero ahora ¿hablarás con ella?-

-No creo que ella quiera hablar conmigo-

-Tarde o temprano tendrá que hacerlo-

Un rato después la cena estaba servida.

Kyoko tenía que subir las escaleras, pero le faltaba valor para hacerlo.

-¿Mamá?-una pequeña voz le llegó a todos los presentes.

Un pequeño niño de unos dos años y medio bajó por las escaleras.

-¡Mamá, ya llegaste!-el pequeño se lanzó a los brazos de Kyoko.

-Hola mi amor, ¿tienes hambre?-le preguntó fingiendo serenidad.

-Sí, ¡mucha!-

El pequeño se fijó en Kuon.

-¿Quién es él?-se bajó de los brazos de su madre y se paró frente a un atónito Kuon.

-¡Uso!-mencionó el niño sorprendido-¿él es mi papá?-

Kuon aún confundido y más aún con esa pregunta, le habló.

-Hola pequeño, yo soy Kuon Hizuri-

-¿Kuon Hizuri? ¿El hijo de obaa-san y oji-san? ¡Oh! ¡Él es Kuon Hizuri!-

Kuon no sabía que decir, ni que pensar. Ese niño era idéntico a él. Los ojos, el cabello, todo.

Era un mini Kuon.

 _-¿Llamó mamá a Kyoko? Eso quiere decir que… ¡No puede ser!-_

Kyoko entristeció al escuchar a su hijo. Siempre había deseado saber quién era su padre y no había tenido el valor para hablarle sobre él, aunque sabía perfectamente quién era Kuon Hizuri. Y tampoco es como si su hijo no hubiera acertado.

El niño sonrió.

-Mucho gusto Kuon. Boku wa Ren desu. Yoroshikun onegai shimasu-se presentó en perfecto japonés.

 _-¿Ren? ¿Se llama Ren? ¿Por qué?-_

Le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Gusto en conocerte Ren-

-Bien, mi amor vamos a cenar-le indicó Kyoko al pequeño.

-Sí, mamá-

Los 5 cenaron juntos, lo más tranquilos que pudieron, ya que las dudas asaltaban la mente de Kuon y Kyoko moría de los nervios.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aún no sé cuántos capítulos tendrá esta historia, pero no serán muchos.


	2. Chapter 2

Skip Beat no me pertenece.

 **Capítulo 2:**

Al finalizar la cena, Ren llevó a Kuon a su habitación para que jugara con él.

Mientras tanto, Kyoko y su madre lavaban los platos.

-¿Y si él no me perdona por haberle ocultado la existencia de Ren por tanto tiempo?-preguntaba Kyoko angustiada.

-Hija, él te perdonará, ya lo verás-

Cuando terminó, fue a verlos. Se quedó parada en la puerta, observándolos jugar.

Tenía tanto miedo de que no se llevaran bien, pero Ren se había llevado de maravilla con Kuon y parecía que él estaba igual.

Vio a su hijo lanzar un enorme bostezo.

-Ren, ya es hora de dormir-le dijo entrando a la habitación.

-Pero mamá…-se quejó.

-Mañana podrás seguir jugando con Kuon-

-¿En serio?-preguntó entusiasmado.

-Por supuesto-

-Está bien-

Kyoko arregló a su hijo para dormir, mientras Kuon observaba en silencio a una distancia prudente.

-Buenas noches, mi amor-Kyoko arropó a su hijo y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Buenas noches mami, ¿puedo darle las buenas noches a Kuon?-

-Claro…-Kyoko se hizo a un lado y Kuon entró a la habitación al escuchar que lo llamó.

-Buenas noches Ren-el niño enredó sus brazos en el cuello de Kuon.

-Buenas noches Kuon-

Tanto Kuon como Kyoko salieron de la habitación una vez que se durmió.

-Supongo que tienes mucho que preguntar-mencionó Kyoko.

Kuon solo la miró.

-Sígueme-Kyoko lo llevó a su habitación y lo invitó a sentarse.

-Creo que comenzaré desde el inicio-

Kuon seguía sin decir nada, solo la observaba.

-Aquélla noche, en la que nosotros-Kyoko enrojeció al recordar-bueno…ya sabes, a la mañana siguiente me confesaste que eras Kuon Hizuri y Corn, como sabes huí de tu departamento. Me sentía realmente traicionada porque no me dijiste la verdad cuando me reconociste, así que cegada por el enojo le dije al Presidente Lory que tenía que irme de ahí. Me obligó a decirle porqué e intentó convencerme de no hacerlo, pero lo ignoré. Él me dijo resignado que hablara con Kuu otou-san y ellos amablemente me aceptaron aquí. Ellos se han vuelto unos verdaderos padres para mí. Un mes después de lo ocurrido llegué a EUA. Pero fue hasta un mes después que descubrí que estaba embarazada. Okaa-san y otou-san me apoyaron, pero a pesar de que ya conocía todo tu pasado y entendí perfectamente tus sentimientos, no tuve el valor de decírtelo, así que lo oculté; aunque el Presidente Lory y Mouko-san lo saben también. Hace tiempo que he querido decírtelo, desde el primer momento en el que tuve en mis brazos a Ren, en ese momento comencé a llorar; se desvaneció toda la ira y solo quería tenerte a mi lado, pero me fue imposible, por lo que cuando me di cuenta, ya tres años habían pasado. Durante mi primer año aquí, otou-san me ayudó con la actuación y okaa-san con el modelaje. Ahora tengo una carrera sólida, pero realmente me encantaría regresar a Japón-

Kuon escuchó atentamente la historia de Kyoko y cuando concluyó solo pudo suspirar. Ahora era su turno.

-Yo lamento no haberte confesado antes la verdad, pero como ahora sabes, mi pasado me afectó mucho, en especial la muerte de Rick. Intenté decírtelo muchas veces, pero nunca pude. Esa noche en la que estuvimos juntos, después de declararnos, decidí decírtelo todo, pero huiste de mi al saberlo y realmente no te puedo culpar de ello, pero así como tú te sentías traicionada, yo me sentía destrozado sin ti. No sabes lo difícil que fue para mí seguir adelante al saber que te habías ido de Japón-en su voz demostraba todo el dolor que sentía-desde eso, no podía soportar saber algo de ti, me oculté en mi propia burbuja y nadie podía llegar a mí. Hace un año decidí revelar mi verdadero nombre, por suerte todo salió bien. Esta vez, decidí venir a hablar con mis padres, pero no pensaba encontrarte aquí. Fue muy impresionante ver a Ren, jamás lo hubiera imaginado. ¿A la primera, eh? –le dijo en tono burlón, haciendo sonreír a Kyoko-un hijo, mi hijo, nuestro hijo. Habla muy bien para la edad que tiene-

-Hablo mucho con él, tanto en japonés como en inglés-

-Es igual de inteligente que su madre-

-Y es igualito a su padre-

-Definitivamente. Fue como verme a mí mismo, pero ¿por qué Ren?-

-Oh-Kyoko se sonrojó-es que no pude pensar en ponerle ningún otro nombre, sobre todo siendo tan idéntico a ti-

-Ya veo-

Permanecieron en silencio unos minutos.

-Kyoko-la llamó Kuon por su nombre de pila.

-Kuon-le contestó ella haciendo lo mismo.

Kuon se acercó a ella.

-¿Me permitirías estar a tu lado y comenzar desde cero?-

Kyoko abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-¿No estás enojado porque te oculté la existencia de Ren?-

-No-le contestó sinceramente-aunque es cierto que me siento dolido por no saber durante estos años que tenía un hijo pero, entiendo tus razones. No te voy a reclamar nada ni a estar enojado por ello-el joven le sonrió dulcemente.

-Kuon…perdón…-tiernas lágrimas resbalaban ahora por el rostro de Kyoko, se encontraba realmente aliviada.

Kuon la estrechó entre sus brazos.

-Yo soy el que debería pedir disculpas-

Kyoko negó contra su pecho.

-Ya no hablemos del pasado, menor enfoquémonos en nuestro presente y futuro con nuestro pequeño Ren-

Kyoko lo rodeó con sus brazos.

-Gracias Kuon-

-Gracias a ti mi Kyoko-

Esa noche se demostraron todos los sentimientos que se habían guardado durante esos tres años.

Al día siguiente, Kyoko fue a trabajar y Kuon se quedó con Ren durante todo el día. No habían pasado ni 24 horas de haberlo conocido y ya lo amaba.

Kyoko regresó en la noche y fue directo a la habitación de Ren y como imaginó, se lo encontró jugando con Kuon.

-Mami, ¡okaeri!-la recibió Ren.

-Tadaima, mi amor-

-Okaeri, Kyoko-le dijo Kuon sonriendo.

-Tadaima Kuon-le contestó sonrojada.

Mientras Ren se distrajo jugando, Kyoko hablaba con Kuon.

-¿Se lo decimos?-

-¿Qué yo soy su padre?-

-Sí-

-¿Segura? ¿Ahora?-

-Claro. Él lo aceptará-

-De acuerdo-

-Ren-llamó Kyoko.

-¿Sí?-

-Tengo algo que decirte-

-¿Qué es, mami?-

Kyoko se acercó y se agachó frente a él.

-¿Qué pensarías si te dijera que Kuon es tu padre?-

Ren sonrió como casi nunca lo hacía, solo ponía esa sonrisa cuando estaba realmente muy feliz y emocionado.

-¡Siiiiiiii!-gritó-¡lo sabía!-

-¿Lo sabías?-preguntó Kyoko sorprendida.

-¡Sí! Es igual a mí, por eso tenía que ser mi papá-Ren corrió hacia Kuon y lo abrazó.

-Ya eres mi papá, Kuon-

Kyoko no podía evitar llorar ante tal escena y Kuon no podía estar más feliz de que su hijo lo aceptara tan fácilmente.

.

.

.

.

.

Solo un capítulo más, no me gusta alargarme demasiado.


	3. Chapter 3

Skip Beat no me pertenece.

 **Capítulo 3:**

Esa noche celebraron los cinco en familia.

Kyoko y Kuon estaban intentando recuperar un poco del tiempo perdido junto a Ren, pero Kuon regresaba pronto a Japón.

-¿Mañana regresas a Japón, papi? ¿Por qué? ¿No te vas a quedar conmigo?-

-Claro que me quiero quedar contigo Ren, pero solo vine por una semana, regresaré a Japón y veré que hacer para poder estar de vuelta contigo-

-No es necesario que solo tú regreses-le dijo Kyoko.

-¿Eh?-

-Yo quiero regresar también-

-¿Volverás conmigo?-

-No ahora, debo terminar algunos trabajos, necesitaré de un mes, además no sé si el Presidente Lory me reciba de vuelta-

-Seguro que sí Kyoko. Entonces, ¿los espero ahí?-

-Claro, pronto estaré de regreso en Japón-

-¡Sí! ¡Yo quiero ir a Japón!-celebró Ren.

Kuon partió a la mañana siguiente. Kyoko, Ren y sus padres fueron a despedirlo.

Kyoko y Ren llegarían a Japón en un mes, e incluso Julie y Kuu querían mudarse para estar con sus hijos y nieto.

Cuando Kuon llegó a Japón su siempre eficaz mánager y amigo Yashiro, lo esperaba.

-Por tu sonrisa me doy cuenta que te reconciliaste con Kyoko-chan. Hace mucho que no sonreías así, Kuon-

-Lo sé, estoy muy feliz, ella vendrá a Japón en un mes con nuestro hijo-

Yashiro se detuvo en seco.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Hijo?! ¡¿Cuál hijo?!-

-Oh, es cierto, tú no sabes esa parte de la historia. Tengo mucho que contarte-

Ese mes transcurrió demasiado lento para los tres, aunque se llamaban todos los días sin falta.

Cumplida la fecha, Kyoko y Ren llegaron a Japón. Kuon fue a recibirlos.

-¡Papi! ¡Te extrañé!-

-Y yo a ti Ren-

-Hola Kuon-

-Bienvenida Kyoko-

Ambos se besaron.

Una vez que dejaron sus maletas en el departamento, Kuon hizo planes para divertirse.

-Vamos a pasear un rato por la ciudad, ¿les parece?-

-¡Sí! ¡Yo quiero ir papi!-

-Pues vamos-

Kuon llevó a Kyoko y a su hijo a diversas partes de Tokio para que el pequeño conociera.

Ren estaba fascinado.

Llegada la noche, regresaron al departamento de Kuon.

-Cayó rendido-mencionó Kyoko, sacando del auto a un Ren profundamente dormido.

-Deja que lo lleve yo-

Una vez que Kuon cerró el auto, se acercó a Kyoko y tomó a Ren.

Se dirigieron al nuevo cuarto del pequeño y lo depositaron en su cama, cubriéndolo correctamente. Ambos le dieron un beso en la frente y se dirigieron a la habitación que compartirían desde esa noche.

-Te prepararé un baño-

-Oh Kuon no te preocupes-

-No hay problema Kyoko, te lo prepararé-

Kuon fue al baño a prepararlo.

Un rato después la llamó.

-Kyoko, ya puedes entrar-

Ella obedeció y entró.

-¿Qué es esto?-

-Un baño especial para ti-le sonrió.

La bañera tenía burbujas y estaba llena de rosas. En todo el baño encendió velas aromáticas, brindando una sensación de tranquilidad y llena de romanticismo.

-Tuviste un largo viaje, con esto podrás relajarte-

-Oh Kuon, no sabía que podías ser tan galante-sonrió tímidamente.

-Solo contigo. Disfrútalo todo lo que quieras-

-Gracias, lo haré-

Kyoko pasó un rato muy relajante disfrutando de esas atenciones tan dulces que se le ofrecían.

Al finalizar, se secó, se puso una bata y salió a buscar a Kuon.

Lo encontró fácilmente en la habitación.

-¿Rico?-le preguntó al verla llegar.

-Delicioso. Gracias-

-De nada. Kyoko, pero quiero decirte algo-

-¿Qué es?-

Kuon se acercó a ella y tomó sus manos, empezando a juguetear con ellas.

-Hoy es su primer día en este nuevo hogar, pero me niego a ocultarlos ante el público-

-Ren está acostumbrado a andar encubierto-

-Pero yo no quiero que sea así. Quiero gritar a los cuatro vientos que estoy contigo y que tenemos un hermoso niño. Es por eso que mañana voy a dar a conocer todo-

En los ojos de Kuon había una gran determinación, pero Kyoko estaba preocupada.

-Pero Kuon…-

-Van a salir cosas buenas y malas de esto, pero no quiero mantenerlos en secreto-sentenció.

-Kuon…está bien-aceptó Kyoko, al ver que la determinación de Kuon era firme y no iba a lograr que cambiara de opinión-si eso es lo que quieres, yo estaré a tu lado apoyándote-

-Y tengo algo más que decirte-

-¿Por qué te ves tan nervioso? ¿Qué es?-

Kuon la miró a los ojos fijamente para demostrarle que hablaba totalmente en serio.

-¿Kyoko, quieres casarte conmigo?-

Kyoko siguió viéndolo a los ojos por unos segundos más, totalmente sorprendida.

-¡Kuon!-ella se lanzó a sus brazos-¡claro que sí! ¿Por eso estabas tan nervioso? Jamás te diría que no-

Kuon la rodeó por la cintura.

-Gracias mi Kyoko y bienvenida a casa-

-Hagamos las cosas bien a partir de hoy, Kuon-

Al día siguiente Kuon reveló la historia ante la prensa, aunque omitió algunos detalles, pero presentó a Ren y dio a conocer su compromiso con Kyoko.

Como era de esperarse, la prensa se volvió loca y estuvieron creando mil y un rumores por un tiempo, pero se acabaron al notar que Kuon había dicho toda la verdad.

Tres meses después, se celebraba su boda, en la que sus padres hicieron lo que quisieron, pero lo importante era que al fin estaban juntos como marido y mujer y podrían disfrutar aún más plenamente de Ren.

Ambos rebosaban felicidad por todos sus poros, era imposible borrarles la sonrisa de sus rostros. Nada más imagínense que cara pondrán cuando se enteren que una pequeña Kyoko venía ya en camino. Pero lo que sí es seguro es que Ren tendrá una linda hermanita a quién proteger.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Próximamente: Valentine´s day vs White day


End file.
